intothepyrefandomcom-20200213-history
The Huaje Borne
Overview The Huaje are a relatively young clan of Ark inhabitants united by their goal to salvage the relics of humanities past and search for viable methods of travelling back through the Mirror Maw to Earth. As simple as the bonds are that hold the clan together, they are the single largest clan to inhabit the drifting Arks in the furthest reaches of Empyrean space. Their culture is a conglomeration of every person to have ever joined as well as every scrap of culture they have dug up from the depths of the Ark ships. History and Culture The Huaje Borne trace their history back to a marauder clan that etched out a violent existence within the denizens of the Ark ship called the "R.V Vermillion". After ages of fighting and assimilating other clans, the Huaje gained access to the ships archives and began to sift through the information present. In doing so, the band of raiders they were once known to be transformed seemingly over night into the beginnings of what they are now. Huaje Archivists today claim it was the awe and wonder struck into them by the discovery of humanities history leading up to modern times, and that the leaders of the original Huaje clan were humbled by the magnitude of an ancestry they had only just learned of. Generations in a bloody war of attrition with the still remaining Ark-bound savages and marauders aboard the Vermillion still continues to this day, but now at a far lower frequency and intensity as the Huaje currently control all critical locations as well as a majority of the ark. No visitor to the Vermillion will ever see or hear these conflicts due to the brutal efficiency of Huaje strike teams who end fights before anyone knows they started and take no prisoners. The secret to the Huaje's success in taking most of the Vermillion with minimal casualties is the usage of chemical warfare, ammunition outlawed in most other civilized locations, and a "shoot first, ask later mentality". While the methods of the Huaje are a constant concern in the Convergence, military leaders of the clan persist in them being necessary to avoid even more bloodshed. The center of Huaje control is what is now referred to as the "Hall of Gaia", the massive hollow interior level of the Vermillion that houses lakes, gardens, and the Huaje's sacred archives. It is in the hall that the Huaje Oligarchy operates and a prime tourist location for those willing and wealthy enough to make the dangerous journey to the Ark territories. The Oligarchy consists of head archivists, scientists, engineers, and military leaders amongst the people and the council numbers up to 430 men and women in total headed by the Admiral who is elected for 8 year terms by the rest of the council. According to the clans ideals, only those who have a great understanding of the sciences and the current situation of the people are fit to lead. "The hindsight we posses is clear in all things, but the past cannot be changed. What can be changed, is how we strive for tomorrow and how we, the Huaje Borne, move towards a more perfect image of society. The history of humanity is rife with chaos and petty hatred between those who were made leaders for no better reason than their ability to charm their herds, but could not comprehend their struggles. The devastation of every place humanity has called home is based in the decisions of those who could not see reason. We children of violence-eternal now seek to govern ourselves with understanding, we seek to create that which will govern without sowing chaos, and we shall thus place our trust in those who shall lead us with respect and understanding of both the people they lead and all that threatens us." - 1st Admiral, Sako Gajos.